Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Legacy
by Theatrebum
Summary: post-ootp. rated for later language and violence. Harry is not making contact with any member of the wizarding world, and Ginny is worried who has taken him. please RR im not to good to beg so please don't make me


Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Legacy.

Disclaimer: JKR owns all un-original characters spells and everything else she is a great author and I only wish to add my touch to this amazing universe.

Chapter 1. The return to Privet Drive

Along the roads through England there were a multitude of cars traveling to and from the various origins and destinations throughout the isles. But none of them were very interesting, except one where a young raven haired boy was being yelled at by his abusive uncle.

"I'll have none of your depressive attitude this summer boy. Threat or no, I'll put you to work if it's the last thing I do mark my words" said a vicious Uncle Vernon.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Replied his destitute nephew.

His nephew was no ordinary boy returning from boarding school he was none other than the "Boy Who Lived" himself, a one Harry Potter. Who's scarred past and recent Losses had put him into this depressive state. For he had recently led an assault on the Ministry of Magic headquarters that had resulted in the death of his godfather Sirius Black. And it was this loss that was currently tearing our young hero apart.

Throughout the card ride back to Number 4 Harry's cousin Dudley was taunting him.

"What's the matter Potter? Did you lose another boyfriend this year? Shows what a loser you are getting the ones you sleep with killed. Such a shame too bad your big bad freak of a godfather isn't here to protect you." Sneered Dudley.

"You shut up you pig of a fool or I swear I'll Hex you into next week. I mean it expulsion or no. You don't speak another word about Sirius." Harry shouted while simultaneously drawing his wand and beginning to shed tears." I'll hex you all if you speak about him again!"

Harry's Aunt Petunia looked at him with what Harry could almost mistake for pity or sorrow. But that couldn't be not from his Aunt Petunia the woman who had harassed and tortured him for the last 15 years.

When the car finally turned down Privet Drive Harry was glad to be back, not because this was anything that resembled a home, but because it meant that he could retreat to his room and Hide form the world at large. Harry ran up the stairs with his trunk and shut and locked the door as soon as the car stopped.

" What a useless crybaby that boy is just like his good for nothing parents." Sneered Uncle Vernon.

" Oh cut him some slack this year Vernon. You read the letter from Dumbledore, he's been through a lot and he doesn't need this abuse from us. Besides you heard what those freaks at the station said we're to treat him properly this summer. I for one intend to try to treat him with a little respect. He's been through more in 15 years then we have in our whole lives combined. Don't you think he deserves a little kindness from the only family he has left." Said Aunt Petunia while her husband just stared dumbfounded at the changes that had come over his wife.

When Harry had retreated to the sanctuary of his darkened room he took out his photo album that contained pictures of his parents.

" I miss you guys and now I was stupid enough to get Sirius killed, and now I don't have anyone left who cares about me. Maybe I should just kill myself it would make everyone happier. And then I wouldn't be around to kill anyone else." Thought Harry. " But, no that wouldn't work I still have to kill Voldemort."

Suddenly Harry felt that a magical presence was entering his room. He didn't know where or who this was but he knew deep down in his bones that someone was entering his room. Suddenly he spun around and whipped out his wand pointing it at the intruder who resembled Dumbledore but somehow seemed much more powerful and much, much older.

" Hello Harry." Spoke the stranger.

"W, w, who are you?" stuttered an astounded Harry Potter. " And how did you get through Dumbledore's wards. They should prevent aparrarition." Needless to say Harry was in awe of the man's power even though somehow he seemed familiar.

"My name is Merlin, and don't be afraid Harry I'm here totrain you in the art of the Mage. I am your ancestor as well as the four founders of Hogwarts."

"All four of them?" asked Harry.

"Yes they are the descendents of both of your fathers grand parents." Said Merlin.

And with that Harry Potterretreated into his bedroom of Number 4 Privet Drive. And Harry's watchers from the Order of the Phoenixcould not even get into the house to speak tothe Boy-who-Lived. Fearing the worst that he had fallen into the clutches of Lord Voldemort's Legilimency.All of Harry's friends were worried about him. But the one who was most worried was not one of the dream team of Ron and Hermione, as a friend of the group would expect but a certain other Redhead by the name of Ginny Weasley……

A/N: And that's where we leave this chapter because I'm tired and beginning to feel Hung over. So goodbye till next time. I'll try to update in the next few days, computer availability pending. Sorry to leave it at such a cliffie.


End file.
